


Any Time I Want

by kithyunho



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, AU, Angst, Atiny - Freeform, Fluff, Love, M/M, Ship, Soccer, Woosan, athletic, nerd, nerd wooyoung, pretty boy san, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kithyunho/pseuds/kithyunho
Summary: woosan one-shot auChoi San has it all, the girls, the athleticism. One thing he doesn’t have, though, are the grades to pass senior year. To avoid failing, San’s soccer coach assigns him student tutor Jung Wooyoung. He’s the total opposite of San, unathletic and nerdy. He’s also one of the few people not interested in San.
Relationships: Woosan - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Any Time I Want

“San!” 

“Choi San!”

” _Mr. Choi!”_

I snapped out of my daydreaming to the sound of Mrs. Kim’s yelling. 

“I heard you the first time _Yuna_.” I smirked as I noticed her expression when I called her by her first name. 

Mrs. Kim scoffed at me, “Oh I didn’t know we were on a first name basis now, Mr. Choi.” 

I twirled my pencil, not looking her in the eye. “We were last weekend.” 

I didn’t stop to see her expression as I swung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of the classroom towards the principle’s office. 

* * *

“San you got Fs on your last four history tests. Not to mention detention yesterday! There’s no excuse. You’re my star player but I can’t let it slide any longer. Either you accept the tutor or get out of my locker room.” 

Coach looked me sternly in the eyes as he gave me the ultimatum. 

“Fine,” I sighed rolling my eyes, “Who’s the tutor anyways? It better be a hot chick or I’m out.” 

“San.” Coach Min said as he narrowed his eyes. 

“Give me the number so I can go after practice.” I held out my hand expecting him to hand me a flyer or something.

”Your first session is in 10 minutes at the library. Better hurry up.” 

“NO WAY! That’s not fair.” 

“Tutor or you’re kicked. What’s it gonna be San?” Coach Min narrowed his eyes at me threateningly. 

I huffed as I yanked my bag off the bench and slung it over my shoulder. 

I sulked all the way to the library but eventually made it before 3:00. _What does this kid look like anyways??_ Scanning the library I spotted a girl with long dark hair looking over at me. I winked and started to approach her when I felt a small hand on my shoulder. _Great._

I turned around and was met face to face with a blonde haired boy wearing a pair of wire rimmed glasses. 

“So _you’re_ Choi San?” I boy said looking me up and down, “I’m Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung.” 

He stuck out his hand lazily and I shook it. His hands were abnormally soft like he used expensive moisturizer. He also smelled really good as I got a whiff of his cologne. His expression didn’t match his persona. He looked almost... unfriendly, mean even. 

“Yeah.... I am...” 

“Okay cool. Let’s get this over with please. I don’t wanna be here and I know you probably have girls to fuck after this.”

My eyebrows raised, “I mean.. heh-“

”Please don’t respond to that. It was rhetorical.” 

I stifled a laugh as the boy walked away from me towards the nearest library table. He pulled a big book from his bag and flipped a few pages before landing on the one he was looking for. 

“So. Four Fs.... in _history???_ Damn. You’re either dumb as shit or you must really not care.”

“Hey! Who do you think you are??” I retorted, feeling a bit offended at his comment.

“I’m Wooyoung and you’re a dumb jock? Did I get that right, _San?”_

I grabbed my stuff, “I’m outta here. This was fucking stupid anyways.”

As i turned to leave the library the rude boy called after me, “You won’t pass senior year without me and i think you know that.”

Huffing I turned back around and sat back down in my chair. “Don’t piss me off again or i’m seriously leaving. I don’t give a fuck about my grades. Or you.” I said as i gritted my teeth.

He laughed a bit, showing his blindingly white teeth, “Glad we’re kn the same page. I’m just here to get paid by Coach Min for bringing his star players grades up.” 

He ran a hand through his slicked back hair and I felt my heart jump. _San what the fuck_ _._

 _”_ Lets start at the beginning shall we?” 

* * *

An hour passed painfully slowly but my world history lesson from Wooyoung was finally over. Thank God. I couldn’t stand to listen to him talk about the Black Plague any longer.

“So we’ll pick up with the Renaissance on Thursday. Coach said for me to give you at least three hours of lessons every week whether it’s 3 hours straight or 1 hour for 3 days... although I highly doubt you wanna spend 3 hours straight with me.” Wooyoung explained as he packed up his stuff, not making eye contact at all.

“Yeah I honestly don’t want to do that, so see you on Thursday.”

Wooyoung nodded and I walked out of the library. I was starving my ass off so after I swung by the locker room I decided to stop at the gas station across the street and get a bag of chips. I entered the convenience store and picked out my snack before walking to the counter to pay. 

“You’re fucking joking...” I said under my breath. 

“Wow. Great to see you San.” Wooyoung deadpanned from behind the counter. 

“How did you even get here so fast??”

”I drove???” Wooyoung said condescendingly. 

“Whatever. Just ring me up.” 

Wooyoung took my chips and scanned them, “That’ll be 1.24.” He said coldly. 

I handed Wooyoung my cash and change. I watched as he concentrated on punching in the numbers, his fingers pushing the buttons on the screen slowly. I looked up at his face and watched as his hair fell perfectly between his glasses and his eyes, slightly blocking his view of the screen. 

Why in the _hell_ was I paying so much goddamn attention to him???

”Okay. Thanks for your service. H-Hav- Have a g-goo-good... Nope I can’t say it, sorry.” Wooyoung annoyingly grinned and I wanted nothing more then to smack it off his face as I walked out of the store. 

* * *

My next 4 lessons with Wooyoung went unproductively. They consisted mostly of me ignoring him and Wooyoung getting mad. It was Friday and I had agreed to meet Wooyoung at his house because the library was closed. 

Since it was only a few blocks I was able to walk despite the weather being a bit chilly for April. I shivered as I forgot my jacket on my chair in my room. 

I finally reached Wooyoung’s house and walked up to his front door. The house was modest, small, but nice. I knocked three times until a messy haired Wooyoung opened it. He looked.... different. 

“You look awful.” I said as I stood outside his house waiting to be let in.

”I’m sick you douche.” Wooyoung sniffled and i stepped back. 

“Hey! Don’t get me sick. I have a game Sunday.” 

“I’m not contagious. Just come in smartass.” Wooyoung opened the door wider as I walked inside before taking my shoes off and putting on a pair of slippers by the door. 

“My room’s this way.” He said as we both walked up a wooden staircase. 

We reached Wooyoung’s room and I sat down on the bed rather uncomfortably as he took a seat in the chair. 

“So. Do you have your book?” 

“Yes actually, I brought it today.” I said, quite proud of myself. 

“Wow... progress I’d say.” Wooyoung said insincerely. “Anyways. What topic were we covering this week??” he asked, coughing.

“Uh I think it was World War I.” I flipped the pages until the chapter titled “WWI” appeared.

“Oh okay... You can just read from the book I’ll listen and give you any information. I don’t feel like doing much today.”

I nodded and started to read, “World War I was the first time the world had been truly and brutally divided.”

* * *

“....the Americans finally hit a turning point.” I finished the last sentence of the first part of the chapter before looking up at Wooyoung.

Instead of listening intently like he usually does, the blond haired boy was curled up in his chair, sound asleep. I rolled my eyes, “I’m the one that’s supposed to be getting taught, not you.” 

I sat the book down on Wooyoung’s bed and walked over to put a blanket over the sleeping boy. He looked so peaceful. Hair slightly curled, lips turned into a small smile as sleep had overtaken his body. 

“I hate you.” I whispered to him even though he couldn’t hear me. 

I laughed softly because I knew what I said was a lie. I didn’t hate Wooyoung, in fact I kind of liked him. I didn’t have a crush on him, dudes weren’t my thing... but I learned to tolerate him and I found myself hoping he somehow felt the same way.

I stood over the sleeping boy for a bit as I just watched the tranquil rises and falls of his muscular chest. His eye lashes fluttered open and it was too late to pretend like I wasn’t staring at him. 

“What the fuck are you doing...” he said sleepily. “Creep.” 

I laughed a little as he snuggled into the chair even more. “I was just about to flick you in the forehead but you woke up.” 

Wooyoung scoffed, “I would’ve beat your ass anyways.” 

“Oh yeah... sure. You couldn’t hurt a fly.” I said leaning against the dresser. 

Wooyoung opened his eyes once more and finally looked at me. “Oh yeah? Wanna bet?” 

“I love a good bet.” 

He nodded, flinging the blanket from his body and abruptly standing up. We were face to face as I slightly looked down on him. 

“I could take you right here right now, San.” 

I inched closer, I could practically feel his breath on my face as we were so close together. 

“Sure about that, tiny.” I smirked and Wooyoung put a finger to my chest. 

“I was born sure, straight Fs.” He laughed at his nickname for me. 

“What about it? Nerd.”

”Dumbass.”

”Loner.”

”Jock.”

”Teacher’s pet.” 

“Pretty boy.” 

I couldn’t help it anymore as something possessed my body. Grabbing his face and pulling him towards me I connected our lips. At first wooyoung tried to push me away but he soon gave in and rested lazily against me. His lips were soft and they tasted like cherries. 

However, my bliss was short lived as Wooyoung quickly snapped back into reality. 

Stepping back, he looked at me like I was a serial killer, “WHAT THE ACTUAL _FUCK_ SAN?Why’d you do that?!” 

I didn't know what to say. Hell, _I_ don’t even know why I did it. It’s like my whole vocabulary was just “Uh” and “I.” 

“I... I just... I don’t know????” 

“San.. I-I’m not into guys.” he said shakily, something in me didn’t believe him. “I don’t know what made you think I was but I’m not. I think you should leave... Now.... Please.” Wooyoung said, never once looking me in the eye. 

The silence was painfully painful as I put my things back in my bag as Wooyoung watched me. I glanced back as I was about to walk out of the door, “I’m really sorry... I don’t know what got into me.” 

Wooyoung avoided my eyes and said nothing as I walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

Since the incident last week I hadn’t seen Wooyoung at all. My grades were picking back up and coach said I didn’t need a tutor. I guess this was a good thing since it would’ve been painfully awkward considering... Although my grades were good and I was back to starting on the soccer team something wasn’t right. I kept replaying the kiss over and over again. Up until last week I was positive I was straight but now I was just lost. _What was i thinking????_

It had been a week since I last saw Wooyoung. I had avoided the convenience store and I didn’t even see him around school, which was odd. I had been tempted to text him on a few occasions but decided it wasn’t really worth it. I had gone to a part saturday night to try and forget about the situation. Even picked up a few girls. But nothing was the same. No one felt the same... No one felt like Wooyoung. Despite my feelings, Tuesday had finally rolled around and I was getting ready to play goalie. Thought swirled around my head but I focused on keeping my head in the game. 

My team entered the soccer field and I scanned the crowd for my parents. Spotting them, I waved and smiled brightly. They usually came to our games so I wasn’t surprised they attended.

However, I _was_ surprised when I found a lone Wooyoung sitting in the crowd. He was wearing a leather jacket and black ripped jeans. His blonde hair now a dark black. He looked hot but his glasses mellowed out his look. As I stared at the boy in the crowd he found me on the field. I almost raised my hand to wave but decided he probably wasn’t here for me. Instead of turned away slowly and took my position at the goal. 

Halfway through the game and we were leading 3-4. The crowd was going absolutely insane because there were only 34 seconds left. 

“Number 46 Soo Jinyoung with the final kick!! Will he make it past Choi San?????” 

Everyone was on their feet watching me. 

_C’mon San. You got this. Don’t fuck it up._

Even though all eyes were on me the only person I was looking at was Wooyoung. I wanted to know if he was watching me too. He was. His expression was subtle but I could tell he was excited as we made eye contact. I smiled and hoped he could see it. He did.

I quickly turned my attention to the ball hurdling towards me and put my arms up to block it. As it got closer, though, I realized it wasn’t going for my arms, it was plummeting straight for my head. I tried to position myself better but before I could properly react I felt a dull pain and my vision went black. 

* * *

“San....? San can you hear me?? San wake up.” 

I thought I heard someone’s voice calling my name but I couldn’t open my eyes. It’s almost as if they were glued shut.

”San... San please wake up.”

I parted my lips slightly to try and speak but all that came out with a soft breath. My throat was so dry it was practically closing up. Although I didn’t do much I heard the person gasp. 

“Are you awake? Can you hear me??” 

I, attempted, to nod my head at the question.

“Oh my god... It’s been forever. I’m so happy you’re okay.” The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite focus enough to make out who it was. 

I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was able to do it just enough to make out a person, a boy, standing over me.

“You’ve been out for days. I was honestly starting to think you we’re never gonna wake up.” He giggled.

I knew that giggle.

“..W-Woo...” I coughed.

”Shhh...” he smoothed my hair, “Yes it’s me, hi.”

My eyes cracked open again, this time I was able to see his face and his signature glasses. It really was him. Jung Wooyoung was.... wait where was I?

”W....where am-m I..?” I managed to somehow croak out the words. 

I felt the bed dip as Wooyoung sat down, “At Seoul Emergency Hospital.” 

So I did get hit with the ball. 

“Did we win...” 

Wooyoung threw his head back and laughed his beautiful laugh. I missed his laugh and his smile. I missed him. 

“Yes, San, we did. All thanks to you and your head... unfortunately.” 

I hummed in response as I still didn’t have much energy to talk. 

“San....” Wooyoung started, concern in his voice. “You... You’ve been out for about a month...” 

I choked on air, “A month?!?” 

I quickly shot up. Big mistake. A brain numbing headache shot through me like a bullet. My hands flew up to my head and cradled it. It took every bone in my body not to cry out. 

“San! You can’t do that, it’s too early.” 

Wooyoung grabbed my arms and laid me back into the bed gently. 

Wooyoung rubbed my arm to soothe me back to reality and, of course, it helped. “Yes, but you didn’t miss much... Just... graduation...” Wooyoung smiled sadly. 

I missed graduation.... my one chance to graduate and I missed it. Did I even graduate????

”Yes you graduated because I know what’s what your about to ask.” Wooyoung smiled at me as I finally opened my eyes all the way. 

“Hi.” I said getting to look him in the eyes for the first time since i woke up. 

“Hi...” he practically whispered. 

“Listen I-“ 

“Don’t... San. Don’t say anything. I showed up at your soccer game because I realized something.” Wooyoung said quietly. I didn’t notice he was looking down until he looked back up at me.

I studied his facial expression as his eyes roamed my face. “What?” 

“I realized that I wanted to kiss you again.” 

Before I could answer the gap between us was sealed and Wooyoung’s strawberry flavored lips were finally on mine again. I tried not to smile as he leaned over me and kissed me gently. It wasn’t rushed or hurried... It was perfect. Wooyoung reaches up to cup my face as he pulled back. 

I didn’t know what to say, all I could manage was a goofy smile. I couldn’t stop smiling. 

“You know what, nerd?” I said with a smirk. 

“What’s that, straight Fs?” Wooyoung said before we burst into laughs. 

“I think i’ve come to my own epiphany.” 

Woo shifted on the bed as I sat up, looking him in the eyes. 

“Hmmm?” 

“I think I’m in love with you.” 

I watched as Wooyoung’s cheeks turned and endearing shade of pink as he smiled slightly. 

“I agree, Choi San. You _are_ in love with me. But lucky for you I’m also in love with you, believe it or not.” 

I smiled even bigger before sitting up closer, “Good. This means I get to kiss you anytime i want.”

With that I pressed my lips to Wooyoung’s once again and we both smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> it’s like midnight but i decided to write this bc i was bored?.!,? anyways it’s gonna be a draft and i’m probably never posting but who knows.


End file.
